


One Human

by Makeshifthomo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makeshifthomo/pseuds/Makeshifthomo
Summary: Castiel's first and last moments with Dean Winchester





	

One human, that’s all it took. One human who changed my entire world. One human who created a heart inside this soldier’s body. One human who showed me love. I was the one who gripped him tight and raised him out of perdition. The others were weak, they did not know the importance of this man, only that it might bring God back. I was the only one who knew how crucial this man would be, and maybe, just maybe, God could have come back.

The journey down there was difficult. Too many of Lucifer's demons patrolled the area in which he was. Eliminating them was easy, until they came in pairs, trios, and quadruplets. My powers were not at full capacity in Hell and quickly I became tired after 20 demons. Even harder, I had to be very sly. If I left too big of a trail of demons, surely I would be captured and beaten for information. By the time I had reached him, I was panting slightly, attempting not to leave a murderous trail was meant for two angels. What I saw down there, was a man who tortured souls, including his own. There was only pain and menace in his eyes. Sweat glistened on his forehead and neck. Another angel may have mistaken him for one of Lucifer’s lieutenants, but there was only one person who could be the Righteous Man. Alistair brought out another soul for the man to torture, and that seemed to be the last one for today. The Righteous Man tortured all the souls he needed, and so came my time. I flew over and grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him towards a gate out of Hell. He yelled and resisted at first, throwing punches and kicking, barely grazing me with a pocket knife, then I had to drag him. None of this did any damage of course, nothing could, except for a few weapons of the divine world. After a half hour, or so I assumed, he had stopped and I looked down, curious as to why the blows to my stomach and legs had stopped.

What I saw startled me, in all my years on Earth I had never seen any human look so demoralized. The man was looking down, muttering, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” I flew higher up toward the platform where the gate to Earth led. The man stopped muttering, but now tears streamed down his face and he mouthed the word “Sammy” too many times to count. We reached the platform and I set the man down. His legs instantly buckled and somehow he looked more shattered than before. I noticed a hand print on his right shoulder, the one I gripped, and realized that it was mine. Though I can not say I was surprised, he had been trapped in Lucifer’s realm for forty years, he seemed numb to any physical pain. I wanted to push him through that door so his soul could return to his body, and that he could become Michael’s vessel, at least that’s what Zachariah, one of Michael’s lieutenants and my superior, told me to do. I adopted a vessel as well, and the soul buried behind my celestial being, told me to wipe me from his memories and allow him to sit and recollect what little of his humanness remained. I argued that we did not have the time, but I did not want to be ejected from this body and have to come back down to retrieve two souls. The human stopped sobbing and I sat down in front and looked him in the eye. He was startled, one of the few human emotions I could read, and somehow did not attack me like before, though he did hold a questioning stare. I told him what I was and that we would be very meeting soon and that he can go see his brother now. Unshed tears glazed his eyes, barely being able to hold them back, when I told him that. “Sammy, my Sammy” was mouthed once again. I looked him intensely and held two fingers in the space right between his eyes, and wiped the memory him of ever seeing me. I stood him up, turned him around and he walked into the gate. The Righteous Man turned and looked at me again, party in confusion, I nodded for him to go.

The gate closed and I stared at it for a while, _We will meet again, very soon_. Looking down at where the man had resided, I saw Alistair shouting for the man, overturning various torture platforms and devices in frustration. I smirked, _The Righteous Man belongs on Earth and will fulfill his destiny you demon scum, better find a new superior before Michael smites you all_. Looking up into the dark above me, I flew until what was above me was a light that lead to Heaven. Once I landed, I strode confidently down to the infirmary, where all the other angels who tried to rescue the man were. I stood up on one of the empty beds and shouted that the Righteous Man has been saved and returned to the mortal world. My voice shook the room and I was certain every angel heard the announcement. Zachariah nodded at me, and for once in a long time, I felt joy.


End file.
